


Never Letting Go

by notgonslave (wedontslave)



Category: Glee
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontslave/pseuds/notgonslave
Summary: Sometimes, taking the plunge will be the best decision that you will ever make.Short fic on how Santana became friends with Brittany.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 20





	Never Letting Go

I remember the day I became friends with Brittany Pierce.

I hated Mondays with passion. While my mum kept on telling me that Monday was not as bad as I made it out to be, because of all that rubbish about how it’s a new week, we can get a fresh start, do better this week than last week and the likes, I just didn’t like Mondays. As you could have probably guessed, Monday meant the start of a long week of school. This meant that I had to get up early for five days in a row. Mind you, school itself wasn’t so bad, as I like to think that I was popular and I was intelligent, meaning that I didn’t actually have to work that hard to obtain good grades. It’s just that I was never a morning person. It was strange: how come I never wanted to go to bed at night, but I never wanted to leave bed in the morning? Life would be so much easier had it been the other way round. But luck was never in my favour. I remember the days where I used to drag myself out of bed, make my way downstairs with my eyes half-open and swallow my breakfast bite after bite. Then I would languidly brush my teeth, then brush my hair and get changed for school. I never arrived late for school. My parents made sure of that.

Sometimes I felt that school was just the same thing every day. If the students were bored out of their mind when they are attending lessons, it must have been worse for teachers, right? They teach the same things year after year, to countless children who they wouldn’t remember in a few years. But there was this one day which stood out from the rest. I remember sitting in class, awaiting the couple of hours of pointless teaching to commence. When the teacher told us to settle down, and not for the purpose of starting a lesson, my interest piqued. She had announced that there would be a new member joining the class today, and I remember thinking who joins class at this time of year? It was a random Monday. Normally people joined at the start of the year. My train of thought was interrupted as a blonde girl appeared in my vision. The teacher had what she thought was a reassuring hand on the blonde’s shoulder, but I had not seen someone more petrified and uncomfortable than the blonde standing a couple of meters away from my seat at the front of the class. She was introduced as “Brittany”, before people lost interest not a second later and went back to chatting junk with whoever cared to listen to what they had to say. However, I kept my eyes transfixed on Brittany’s form. Her gaze was lowered to the floor, and if I had to guess she was probably trying to keep herself together, not let fear of a new place overwhelm her. I kind of felt sorry for her, really, as people have probably already forgotten her name. She will be known as the “new kid”, probably, and there wouldn’t be much she could do to change that.

I couldn’t explain why I was so drawn to Brittany. Her little sad face appeared in my head more times than I would care to admit. She was really reserved in class, never volunteering to answer anything. During break times she just sat on the bench twiddling her thumbs, away from everyone. At lunch she didn’t have lunch with any of us, she either sat at a completely unoccupied table, or if there wasn’t one, she sat on the floor, or sometimes she didn’t show up at all. There were times that I had really wanted to approach her, just to brighten up her day. I wondered what it would be like when she smiled. I had never seen her smile before, and I just felt really bad for her. I didn’t understand why I was nervous to approach her. I just needed to walk that short distance, talk with her, anything, make her not feel so isolated. But every time I mustered up the courage to approach her one of my friends called me over for some silly stuff I really didn’t care to remember, my resolve shattered.

I remember the bus ride quite clearly when the teacher decided to take us to the beach as some kind of celebration that I can’t really remember. When we were told to partner up, I couldn’t help but glance over in Brittany’s direction. She looked lost, hopeless, afraid maybe. I wanted to partner up with her desperately. Before I had the chance to even try to partner up with her however, a girl who I don’t remember the name of linked her arms with mine and stated that I would be her partner. The teacher looked over at the pair of us, and I just went along with it in acquiesce.

People kept on wanting to talk to me on the bus. I didn’t understand why, I needed my personal space and peace as well. While someone was babbling away about god knows what, I looked back towards the rear of the bus, eyes searching for a certain blonde that has plagued my mind over the last few weeks. In a good way though of course. My eyes hit the target soon enough. She wasn’t moving, her eyelids were closed, face neutral. She must have been sleeping. All I could think about then was how peaceful she looked. If that’s what she looked like when she didn’t wear a constant sad expression, imagine how she would look when she’s happy. I vowed on that bus ride that I would do whatever I could to make that happen.

Turned out it wasn’t easy. I was coerced into having some stupid water fight on the beach during our hour break that lasted way too long. I sighed when it was finally over and my other friends flopped on the sand surface in exhaustion. My eyes scoured for Brittany once again. When I spotted her on the other side of the beach, my heart did a leap. It felt weird to be honest, but in a good way. Anyway, I saw her building what must’ve been the best sandcastle I’d ever seen. She wasn’t even using those weird bucket things that helped shape the sand. I watched her in her element for some time before I decided that I wanted to join her and at least try and make conversation.

My plan was foiled as I saw another boy whose name I also don’t remember approach Brittany, who didn’t seem to notice he was there. That boy sure got Brittany’s attention when he started to kick and utterly destruct her work of art, though. I don’t think I have felt so angry in my life then. Couldn’t that idiot see that Brittany was already miserable, and he was just ruining her day even more? My feet moved without my conscience, and before I knew it, I tackled him onto the ground, throwing threats and insults like my life depended on it. Guess I succeeded, because that silly excuse of a boy scampered away like a wounded animal. I didn’t feel particularly proud about that encounter, though, as I had more pressing matters. This was it. This was the chance that I would get to talk to Brittany, make friends with her hopefully. A sudden rush of nervousness settled in my stomach, and I didn’t like it.

That nervousness dissipated however when I turned my head to look at Brittany. She had tears in her eyes, presumably from all her hard work being ruined in a matter of seconds. I shuffled closer, crouching down so that my eyes were level with hers. It was then that I realised how I had never looked at her closely before. Even though she was crying, I remember thinking that this girl had the most beautiful eyes that I’d seen. The deep cerulean orbs were so entrancing that I probably could’ve stared at them all day. Although that would’ve been slightly creepy. A tear slid down her cheek and I just hated seeing her like this. Without thinking, my hand moved to wipe away the tear that escaped her eyes.

“Please don’t cry,” I found myself whispering. I just wanted to make her feel better. I wasn’t good at these kind of situations. I had no idea what to say, or what to do. “He won’t bother you again.” I reassured. Since she didn’t utter a word, I had no idea what she was thinking. “I’m really sorry about your sandcastle,” I pressed. Still nothing. Well, at least I could ask her something simple, something that would prompt her to talk. “What’s your name?” A look of hurt flashed across her face, and I internally slapped myself. Why did I even ask that, even though I already knew her name? I was about to speak again, intending to ask another question or something when she spoke up.

“Brittany.” Her voice was quite quiet, but I heard it nonetheless. It struck me then that I had never heard her say anything before. This girl is drawing me in deeper and deeper. I found that I wanted to get to know her better, spend time with her instead of some people that just didn’t interest me very much.

“Brittany.” I dumbly repeated. Then I jolted to my senses. “I’m Santana.” I was hoping that she already knew, but I guess she didn’t.

“Santana.” she echoed, a little louder than last time she spoke. I liked her voice. She should speak more often.

“Your castle was very pretty,” I blurted. Then an idea popped into my head. “Do you want to build it again? With me?” I was pretty sure that my voice trailed off in the end, as my eyes found the ground. When I looked up again, she was nodding at me. I couldn’t stop the smile that spread across my face then. I was going to spend time with her! A little smile appeared on her face, and I remember thinking how pretty she looked when she smiled. “Awesome. But you’re going to have to teach me.”

Building castles was insanely difficult. But that was obviously not the case for Brittany. She made it look so easy, and soon enough I was attempting to mimic her motions to create some form of structures, which I later plopped onto the sides of her finished castle. The whistle went off as we admired our work. We stood up and I turned to leave when her voice stopped me.

“Are we, can we be friends?” she asked me, with a shy smile, her cheeks colouring slightly. It was adorable. She also had her pinkie held out, which was even cuter. I looked into her eyes, and stated with reverence, “Friends”. When our pinkies linked, I saw Brittany beam from ear to ear. That smile was the one that I had only seen in my imagination before that day. That smile was the smile that would continue to make my heart melt for years.

Being friends with Brittany Pierce was definitely one of the best decisions I have made in my life.


End file.
